gqefandomcom-20200214-history
Raid Guide
Death Knight Raid Guide This is an updated guide for level 90. Kel'Thuzad was killed without reset. Gear used (looted during run) was Legendary Armor, and Legendary Greatsword, no potion required. Frost: 5/10/0/10/0 Blood: 5/5/10/0/0 Unholy: 10/10/10/0/6 The attacks of the boss syncs poorly with your stuns making tanks and healers mostly useless for many fights. Tested by lonori Druid Raid Guide Dagger/Leather/Tome Feline: 10/10/0/0/10 Bear: 10/0/0/0/0 Balance: 10/10/10/10/1 If you feel like you don't got enough healing, switch to Cloth armor each time you get a heal (micro-managing) For Gothik, you can start with cloth and/or wand to stop him from raging first 10 seconds. It will make your life easier. Done with level 5 guild, flask, and all legendaries. '' Hunter Raid Guide Build (Tested by Tiury) Legendary bow/Devilsaur leather Tamer: 10/10/0/0/1 Archer: 10/0/10/10/0 Ranger: 10/0/10/0/10 I did this on raid level 8 with a flask. It can be completed earlier, but you may need to switch out a dps for a tank or healer if you're at a lower guild level. Anub: 3/2/4 Maexxna: 3/2/4 Heigan: 2/3/4 Loatheb: 4/1/4 Raz: 2/3/4 Gothik: 4/1/4 Patchwerk: 4/1/4 Thaddius: 0/9/0 Sapphiron: 2/3/4 Kel: 3/4/2 Mage Raid Guide Build (Tested by superwombat) Arcane Tree: Arcane Blast: 10, Conjure: 0, Mana Shield: 10, Bolt Mastery: 0, Presence of Mind: 9 Fire Tree: Fire Blast: 10, Flame Strike: 0, Scorch: 10, Power: 10, Pyroblast: 7 Ice Tree: Frost Nova: 10, Blizzard: 0, Cone of Cold: 0, Ice Lance: 0, Shatter: 0 Note: Only 9 points in Presence of Mind in order to ensure that Frost Nova and Scorch can fire twice before Presence of Mind is done cooling down. Notes: *Level 6 Guild *Without using flask *Using Legendary wand, armor and tome Alternative party set-up (built and test by Lonori): *Finished on first run in Naxx *without flask *Using Crafted Armor, Heirloom Staff \* Didn't record these stats but in most cases: One or two healer(s) less one or two more dps; add another dps instead of a tank if you have many. Please do update if you make a run through under the same circumstances. Paladin Raid Guide Raiding Build: ''Ret: 10/0/10/0/10 Holy: 10/5/0/10/6 Prot: 10/10/0/0/0 Using stat flask with legendary Greatsword and Plate Armor Cleared Kel'Thuzad at guild level 9 Priest Raid Guide Build (Tested by Tiury and Qwerty282) Using Wand, Cloth Armor and Tome Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Flask *Level 9 Guild Discipline (10/0/10/10/1): Iron Will 10, Resurrection 0, Power Word Shield 10, Reflective Shield 10, Bolt Mastery 1 Holy (0/0/0/0/0): Just nothing. Shadow (10/10/10/10/10): Just everything. Tip: With Flask and Heroic items you can beat #1 - #8 in the first run. (if your legendary dropped already Sapphiron is also possible in the first run) Alt build tested by Qwerty282, numbers in brackets. Note that Gothik needed Level 5 and Patchwerk needed level 9 raid level. As a Priest, Patchwerk will be the hardest to deal with, and a complete respec is necessary. After beating Patchwerk, switch back to the Shadow build described above. Discipline: 1/0/0/0/0 Holy: 10/0/10/10/10 Shadow: 10/10/10/10/0 Rogue Raid Guide Outdated guides were outdated. Changes from old guides: subtlety is now a required talent as its rage reduction is more effective than adding more tanks. You can no longer get max poison damage from just 1 point. Build for bosses up to Kel: Dagger + shiv Assassin: 10/0/10/0/10 Thief: 10/0/10/10/0 Duelist: 10/10/0/0/1 Build for Kel: Dagger + shield Assassin: 10/0/10/0/10 Thief: 10/0/10/10/0 Duelist: 10/0/10/0/1 Need level 10 guild, flask, legendary dagger/shield and devilsaur armor to defeat Kel. In some fights, you may just get unlucky with the random damage ranges so try again. If you can't down a boss in 4-5 tries, you may need to raise the guild level. Shaman Raid Guide Notes for Kel'Thuzad: *Flask *Level 10 Guild Build (Tested by Tiury) Till Guildlevel 7: Combat (10/0/0/0/0); Flametongue 10, Bloodlust 0, Stormstrike 0, Lightning Shield 0, Windfury 0 Elemental (10/10/0/10/10): Lavaburst 10, Grounding Totem 10, Chain Lightning 0, Frost Shock 10, Earthquake 10 Spiritual (10/10/0/10/1): Mental Agility 10, Healing Wave 10, Ghost Wolf 0, Health Stream Totem 5, Reincarnation 1 At Guildlevel 7: Combat (10/0/5/0/0); Flametongue 10, Bloodlust 0, Stormstrike 5, Lightning Shield 0, Windfury 0 Elemental (10/10/0/10/10): Lavaburst 10, Grounding Totem 10, Chain Lightning 0, Frost Shock 10, Earthquake 10 Spiritual (10/10/0/0/1): Mental Agility 10, Healing Wave 10, Ghost Wolf 0, Health Stream Totem 0, Reincarnation 1 Why change Stream Totem to Stormstrike?: When your guild reach level 7 your healer are able to heal more so the heal from Stream Totem is not needed anymore. For Kel'Thuzad you need as much damage as possible so Stormstrike give you a bit more dps. Category:Guides Warlock Raid Guide A guide to complete raiding. Finished with level 9 guild Raid Build: Affliction: 10 Life Drain / 0 Curse of Weakness / 6 Corruption / 5 Siphon Life / 10 Impending Doom Demonlogy: 10 Imp Minion / 0 Void Walker / 10 Fel Armor / 0 Soul Link / 10 Demonic Power Destruction: 10 Shadow Bolt / 0 Death Coil / 10 Howl of Terror Clear to Thaddius, Reset, Clear to KT, Reset, Use Flask, Complete Category:Guides Warrior Raid Guide Using GreatSword and Plate Armor. *Level 10 Guild *Flask of Power ＃1-8 Berserker (5/10/0/10/0): Whirlwind 5, Rage 10, Heavy Weapons 0, Execute 10, Blood Strike 0 Knight (10/5/0/6/0): Vitality 10, Last Stand 5, Courage 0, Toughness 6, Armor Expert 0. Fighter (10/10/0/0/10): Battle Stance 10, Retaliate 10, Cleave 0, Heroic Strike 0, Resilianec 10. ＃9 (note: this build will also carry you through the first 9 raid-bosses without a Flask from Guildlevel 5 or 6 onward. Instructor Razuvious will likely take a few tries to get past, but it'll usually work out after no more than 4 or 5 attempts.) Berserker (5/10/0/10/0): Whirlwind 5, Rage 10, Heavy Weapons 0, Execute 10, Blood Strike 0 Knight (10/1/0/0/0): Vitality 10, Last Stand 1, Courage 0, Toughness 0, Armor Expert 0. Fighter (10/10/0/10/10): Battle Stance 10, Retaliate 10, Cleave 0, Heroic Strike 10, Resilianec 10. Tip(Kel'Thuzad): You may need some luck to take rage damage once with your full health. Monk Raid Guide (Under testing by Qwerty282) Category:Guides